dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (SSGSS)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A straight jab forward. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Crouch |description-2 = A shin kick that hits low and knocks the opponent up. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = A rotating overhead axe-kick that ground-bounces the opponent into the air. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A backhand swing punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A lunging side kick. }} |damage-1 = 300 1200 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Can be repeated up to six times. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A downward jab while crouching. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching side kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A leaping uppercut that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Jumps forward and does a double-axe handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab straight forward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A double-axe handle swing. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a midair ki blast aimed downward. Unlike most other midair ki blasts, this move does not stall Goku's midair movement. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A midair upward kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Travels nearly half screen. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels slightly farther and deals more damage, although the attack does have a slightly longer startup. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Appears behind the opponent and attacks. Deals more damage along with causing a wallbounce on Smash hit. This move does not track the opponent if they're airborne. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 500 1000 |type-1 = Physical Grab |guard-1 = All — |description-1 = Stays in place and does the atatck. If the grab whiffs, he does a short ranged punch as follow-up. On hit, both the grab and punch knock the opponent almost a fullscreen away. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = The attack is solely a grab where Goku teleports a short distance forward. The gut punch causes a wallbounce on Smash hit. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 500 1200 |type-3 = Physical Grab |guard-3 = All — |description-3 = The attack is a mixture of both the and versions, with Goku warping forward to perform the grab and teleports slightly ahead for the gut punch. Causes a wallbounce on Smash hit. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Goku reels slightly back before attacking. |input-2 = (in air) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The dive kick is slightly stronger and causes sliding knockdown on Smash hit at the cost of having more startup. |input-3 = (in air) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The kicks has less startup. On hit, Goku follows the opponent down to the ground before doing a quick side-switching 2-hit combo. Has a Smash on the last hit and causes sliding knockdown. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports behind the opponent and attacks. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 900 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Teleports in front of the opponent and attacks. This version has less more startup. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps up and does a divekick. Does a sliding knockdown on hit. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2050 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps or warps depending on the distance from opponent and fires a Kamehameha aimed at a shallow downward angle. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attacks or |damage-1 = 4220 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Powers up using Kaioken and does a charging punch. Upon connection, Goku proceeds to attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and then kicks the opponent into the air. He then teleports back to the ground and fires a Kaioken-powered up Kamehameha diagonally upward at the opponent. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Goku (SSGSS)